


Ogata Seiji - his turn

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata Seiji observes the passing of generations. (Set pre-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogata Seiji - his turn

#  [Ogata Seiji](http://senseis.xmp.net/?SeijiOgata)

When Ogata looks through the statistics of the Go association, he feels depressed. The number of applicants to be insei decreases every year. The players that make it through to the world of professionals are no longer necessarily the strongest players, but rather the ones most determined to never give up.

It makes him feel depressed to see this stagnation in the game. He needs to do what he can to encourage the next generation, to keep the world of Go alive. Help players find their point of connection, appeal to their natural competitive natures on going further, faster, harder.

After all, without a new wave of players to come through, how will he ever have his chance to enjoy _his_ turn at being the stubborn old coot that just won’t die?


End file.
